Applicators equipped with a comb attachment have been conventionally known as hairdye-applying containers, in which the hairdye is squeezed out of the squeezable container into the interstices between teeth of the comb attachment so that the hairdye can be applied onto the hair (See Patent Document 1).
There is also a known applicator equipped with an applying unit in the shape of a hairbrush, which is attached to the neck of a tubular container (See Patent Document 2).                [Patent Document 1] patent application No. 1999-9330                    [Patent Document 2] Utility model application No. 1990-50226                        